narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Moretsuno Uchiha
Moretsuno "Retsu" Uchiha is a member of the noble Uchiha Clan and a member of The Elemental Five. Biography Early Life Morestuno was born to both Moretsugo Uchiha and Kurenai Uchiha as their second child, after his older sister Kiriko Uchiha. At a young age, his parents were sent out on a mission but they never returned, leaving him in Kiriko's care. Kiriko was a Jonin during the time, and spent a lot of time raising her brother. Academy Days Years passed, and Moretsuno was enrolled into the academy. On the first day of school, he became infatuated with Aona Cho, a kunoichi from his class. At first, Aona was unwilling to even acknowledge Moretsuno's existance, since she found his personality annoying. Multiple times when teachers had instructed the students to pair up, Moretsuno went straight to Aona. She initially refused to join up with him, until he agreed to buy her lunch. Moretsuno was curious about the girl he liked, but Aona had refused to talk. It took many lunch dates to finally make her open up to him. Six months had passed, and Moretsuno had begun to understand why Aona was so quiet from other students. Throughout their lunch dates, other students began to suspect them of dating, which they underhandedly denied every time. Genin Days Four years later, the days coming after their graduation from the academy, Moretsuno was placed in Team 25, along with Aona and a ninja who went by "Gaku". Their Jonin captain was Ken Mayonaka, who was a former ANBU ninja, recognized as the infamous Midnight Blade, the man rumored to have successfully completed the most assassination missions ever recorded. The newly formed Team 25 were led to the rooftop of the Hokage's quarters, where they introduced themselves. Moretsuno talked of his heritage and wanted to join the Leaf Police Force. Their instructor, Ken then talked about how he was a ANBU ninja before, although everyone had knew that. He liked to eat ramen noodles, but did not like any of the toppings because he felt that it got in the way of the actual noodle. Their first training session was held early in the next morning on the training grounds, where they participated in the bell test. Ken had two bells by his waist, and they were told to steal them by noon. The three went their separate ways and began thinking of ways to steal them. After Aona and Gaku had their chances, Moretsuno began to trap him in a genjutsu. However, Ken already broke out of it and snuck up behind Moretsuno and took him out. By the time noon came, not one of them were able to take a bell, and Ken ate their lunches in front of them, while tying them to tree trucks. In the end of the day, it became clear to Aona that Moretsuno was dim-witted as ever. Team 25 had participated in many D-Ranked missions, but the missions were too easy, especially for Moretsuna, an Uchiha. The Hokage had decided give the team a C-Rank mission, where they were to escort the Fire Daimyo back to the Land of Fire. During the mission, however, the team were ambushed by an unknown assailant, quickly escalating the rank to B. There were no casualties, but the assailants had escaped. When the team returned to the Hidden Leaf, the Hokage had received a message from the Fire Daimyo, telling him of the events that unfolded, including the part where he believed that Team 25 had made a certain decision that saved his life. Hearing this, the Hokage quickly gave congratulations to them. Chunin Exams About a day later, Ken made an announcement that they were selected to participate in the Chunin Exam. On the day of the exam, they had took a written exam that felt impossible, since not one of them knew the answers. The tenth question came forward, and those who decided to hear the answer, and got it right, they would pass. However those who got it wrong, would fail, and will never be able to take the Chunin Exam ever again. Those who decide not to hear the answer, can save the risk of ever failing and getting it wrong. Moretsuno quickly rose his hand and asked the proctor if he could hear the answer, because he wanted to pass the exam. Soon, most of the remaining testers rose their hand and began asking for the question. Then, Kaito told the ones who remained that they passed, since they all had the guts of taking on such a risk. During the second exam, the teams gathered at the Forest of Death for their examinations. Team 25 held a scroll with "Earth" on it. To pass, all they had to do was to make it back to the central tower with both an EARTH and a HEAVEN scroll, which they must obtain the latter by stealing it from another team. The team had barely succeeded in the end, if Moretsuno had not overused his Fireball Jutsu on a single opponent holding the HEAVEN scroll. Reaching the huge tower where the Hokage and many Chunin and Jonin were, the third and final part of the exam went underway. The Hokage announced that the final exam was to take place three months from now in the Ninja Stadium. The final exam was basically a tournament, designed to record the ninja's skills and mindset. Training Moretsuno underwent training with his sister to prepare. Throughout the three months, he was able to create Fire Release: Red Flame Cannon, and awaken his Sharingan, effectively learning Genjutsu: Sharingan in the process. Chunin Exam, Part 3 The day of the third part of the Chunin Exam had come, and Moretsuno was ready. Kiriko had taken a seat in the audience, and Moretsuno entered the stadium where his team and the rest of the exam takers were. They entered a drawing where where they were placed at a certain round of the tournament. Moretsuno was in the first round and his opponent was Garasu, and gave a quick glare at him. He wasn't very strong looking, rather. Moretsuno and Garasu faced each other on the stadium,and the referee Chunin quickly began the battle. Garasu was standing in front of him shaking, seemingly he looked scared. Moretsuno was unimpressed, thinking how someone like him got to the third stage, and quickly took him down with a punch in the stomach. Personality Dim-witted, according to Aona. Moretsuno grew up a happy environment around his sister, thus he inherited her happy nature. Powers and Abilities Although Moretsuno is an Uchiha, he never was recognized for his inner-potential strength, or rather they just didn't care. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation As an Uchiha, Moretsuno has the natural affinity for Fire Release, having already shown mastery over the signature technique of the clan, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu by the time he entered the academy. He also created Fire Release: Red Flame Cannon. Moretsuno also is very proficient at Genjutsu, mastering the Yin Release by the time he took his Chunin Exam. Later on, Moretsuno began to learn Lightning Release from Ken and taught him the Chidori. Dojutsu Sharingan Moretsuno awakened his Sharingan one night during training for the third part of his Chunin Exam. With the Sharingan, Moretsuno is able to sense flow of chakra in others and read the moves of opponents before they execute them. Moretsuno is very good at using Genjutsu: Sharingan, trapping others in his illusion and can force out most information faster than any other people.